The Future Is Bulletproof
by Double B Killjoy
Summary: My Chemical Romance.  there are 2 new members of the Danger Squad - Blair and Snow, the 17 year old twin girls Frank just adopted. These girls are hard to live with, and you have to read this it's really good i suck at summaries though!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

I don't own My Chemical Romance (sadly) or any thing else in this story eccept for my origional characters and All Together Now (which is really my band in real life. we are just getting started but keep us in mind if we get famous)

i changed the ages a bit. Frank and Gerard are 23. Ray and Mikey are 20. Gracie (otherwise known as the girl from the Sing! music video) is nine.

ok so i think thats it.

READ THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

Blair Bloodbringer out.


	2. Chapter 1 : I HATE SURPRISES

Chapter 1

I Hate Surprises

~Blair's POV~

I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I was surprised to find I could actually touch the floor. I stretched and looked through the darkness, saying "Snow. Turn down the CD player."

I saw my twin move her arm in the darkness, searching for our CD player. There was a loud 'THUMP' as she fell out oof her bed and looked up at me, saying, "Its not there, B." I heard quick footsteps running up distant stairs, then down a hall. All of a sudden the door flew open and Frank Iero was standing in the doorway in nothing but gray jogging pants.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he screamed. I looked at Snow and whispered, "Is this your dream or mine?"

Just as she was about to answer Frank said "I adopted you two. If you're gonna stay here you gotta get used to early-afternoon band practice."

"EARLY-AFTERNOON?" I said.

"Yupp." Frank said.

"I'm hungry." Snow said, walking up to Frank. She was three inches shorter than him, making the both of us five-foot-one. "Where's the fridge?"

"Follow me." he said, and turned around. I stood up and Snow and I followed him out the door.

~Snow's POV~

Blair and I were following Frank down the hall.

"This is the upper level of base." he said. "It's more like a house. My room is next to yours, Ray's next to mine, Gerard's across from his, Mikey's next to Gee's, and Grace's next to Mikey's." We walked out into a wide open space. "This is the living room." he said, pointing to an area sectioned off by couches. There were three tvs, and I noticed a bunch of video game equiptment hooked to one. This would be heaven for Blair. "That's the kitchen." he said, turning to the other side of the open area. "There are three refridgerators. One is drinks, one is food I approve of, and the other is whatever Gerard, Grace, Mikey, and Ray can sneak into a shopping cart and I pay for. Oh and there's the freezer it's half ice cream half whatever. Cups and bowls are in the cabinet, plates in the drawer, and forks in the toaster..." he looked at me, his eyes widening. "Don't ask...but whatever. I'll be downstairs with the guys for about 30 minutes and then be prepared." he said, turning and walking off.

"For WHAT?" I asked.

"Anything." he said over his shoulder, then disappeared out the door.

"So, Snowy, what do you want to eat?" Blair asked.

"Anything." I said, getting out two spoons. Blair opened the first refridgerator and said "OH MY GERARD."

"What?"

"It's full of Monster!"

"Gimme a Java Monster." I said, grabbing a pint of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer.

"Gimme..." She started but I slid the last pint of turtle ice cream over to her, reading her mind. She got out two Java Monsters and we walked over to the couches, turned on a bunch of music videos, and started eating.

About 30 minutes later Blair shouted "OMG IT"S MCR!", pointing to the tv. All of a sudden Mikey Way jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Blair. "You know I think I've heard of them before." he said. I noticed he was wearing his glasses.

Gerard walked up next to the TV and said, "Ya know people have told me I look like that guy." I laughed. "I don't see the resembl-" he continued, but stopped when he saw Blair. "OH. MY. GOD. FRANK! YOUR DAUGHTER IS EATING THE LAST OF MY ICE CREAM!"

~Blair's POV~

The dude is freaking out over ice cream. ICE CREAM! "IT'S JUST ICE CREAM!" I yelled. Mikey looked at me, gaping, and whispered "You did NOT just say that." I looked back at him and said "Yeah, I did." and then looked back up. "I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!" I yelled at Gerard. He walked over to me, picked up the carton, and pointed at the bottom. "Read it." he said, and mouthed along with me as I read "Property of Gerard Arthur Way. Do not touch, will rip off finger. Do not eat, will rip out tongue..." "Yepp." Gerard said.

"Dude dont hurt her!" Mikey said suddenly. "She didnt know. She's new. She wont do it again."

At about this time Ray walked in, grabbed sushi out of the third fridge, and said "Sounds like the emotionless Kobra Kid has a crush!" Mikey just glared, blushing and saying "I dont even know her name."

Frank looked up, stared at Mikey, then said, "Okay, so, introductions. Right." He stood up, walked over to me, and, putting a hand on my black-and-florescent-purple hair, saying "This is Blair Bloodbringer. She's 17." Then he walked over to Snow. He put a hand on her black-and-fire-red hair and said "This is Snow Burnfire. She's 17 also. They are twins. Girls, thats Mikey, aka Kobra Kid; Gerard, aka Party Poison; and Ray, aka Jet Star. My Killjoy name is Fun Ghoul. Gracie is probably with Dr. Deathdefying somewhere."

"Wait. You look familiar." Gerard said. "Where did you live before you were put in the orphanage?" he asked Snow.

"Belleville. But we were put in when I was 13." She answered.

Gerard pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "You're THIS Snow?" he said, pointing to a picture of three teenage boys and one girl. They were all smiling, something I hadn't seen Snow do since we had been put in the orphanage. In the picture, Mikey was next to Snow, who was next to Gerard, who was next to Frank.

"Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?" Snow said. Gerard blushed, backing away from the couch. Mikey looked up, saying "All he could say when you were taken away was 'I miss Snowy'."

"SHUT. UP." Gerard said through his teeth.

~Snow's POV~

! HE LIKES ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIKES ME! I thought. I was dancing in my head.

I looked up at Blair, her silver-blue eyes catching mine and flashing purple for a second as she looked into my mind. She just stared for a minute, then started laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Gerard asked.

"Awkward silences." I said, standing up and dragging Blair to our bedroom. Before she could say anything, I said "Yes. I grew up with Gerard, Mikey and Frank. No, I didn't know he liked me. Yes, I always wished he did. And no, I didn't think I'd ever see them again after I was taken away."

All she could manage was "Wow..."

"Ya know Mikey really likes you?" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah... Do you remember the time I brought the guys over for dinner at Mom's?"

"Yeah. I was locked in my room working on my drawing when the door busted down. I looked over and you were standing in the doorway, saying "Blair, meet Mikey. It's time for dinner."

"And do you remember the first My Chemical Romance concert I took you to?"

"We stood in the front row. Mikey looked me in the eyes when they were playing 'Demolition Lovers'. After the concert I was gonna get a t-shirt and get it signed but the line was too long. You dragged me to the front of the line. I was just standing there when I heard Mikey say 'Hold still'. He was signing an 'I 3 MCR' t-shirt and using my back to press down on."

"Did you ever study the shirt?" I asked her, getting the shirt out of our shared suitcase.

"No." she said and I handed the shirt to her. She looked closely at the edge of the heart. Mikey had written 'Demolition Lovers. I saw your eyes. They were filled with love and hope, but covered a messed up past. you hid your sadness. If we ever truely meet, I wanna fix that sadness. 3 Mikey Way Friday, August 13, 2007'

~Blair's POV~

"Can...can I get a few moments alone? Please, Snowy?" I whispered. She looked at me, her eyes flashing red as she looked into my mind, and understanding.

"Sure." she said, and got up and left.

I stood up and got my acoustic guitar out of it's case. It was black. It was my best friend, the only thing I had from my dad, and I had named it Casey after Casey Calvert of Hawthorne Heights. I sat down on my bed and started playing. I closed my eyes and started singing, "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls.

I finished the song.

I heard the door creak open, and then shut again. I looked up and saw Mikey. "Your singing is...beautiful, ya know? But I didn't think you'd be able to play guitar so well. Your hands are so small."

"Thanks." I said.

"No thanks required for the truth."

"Yeah, there is."

He looked at me, his eyes saying everything. "Did you mean it? The song..."

"No..." I said quickly, then looked at the hurt expression on his face. "I mean I dunno. I feel like I do, on the inside. But everything else says I don't. And I dont think I could let myself fall in love again."

"Why not?"

"Long story."

He put his hand on my cheek, his eyes searching mine. "I have the time." I reached up and touched his hand, letting my fingers linger.

All of a sudden I stood up. "I cant..." I said.

"Blair you can tell me anything."

"No Mikey it's not that. I just...cant do this...I cant." I said, grabbing my wallet and jumping out the window.

_I cant hurt another one..._

~Mikey's POV~

I just sat there on her bed after she had disappeared. She had said she couldn't do this, but I could see in her eyes that she truely wanted to fall in love. She just didn't want to get hurt.

I shut the window and walked back out into the living room. Snow noticed me first.

"Where's Blair?" she asked.

"Gone." I said.

Frank's head jolted up and he stared at me. "What do you _mean_ 'gone'?" he said through his teeth.

"I mean she opened the window and climbed out and now she's GONE." I spat out the words, my voice breaking and my body shaking.

"YOU LET HER RUN AWAY?" they both screamed at me.

I sat on the couch, head in my hands, and started crying. "I'm worried about her too, guys." I managed to say.

Gerard pulled his radio off of his belt. "Party Poison to Dr. Deathdefying..." he said into it.

"'Ey P! What can I do for you?" I heard Dr. D's voice say.

"You know Frank's new daughters?"

"Of course! They ARE the new members of the Danger Squad."

"Well one of them ran away from base."

"WHAT?"

"We need you to get her back."

"Which one is it? Blair or Snow?"

"Blair."

"Okay I'll get her on my way back. See you in a few." Dr. D said, and I heard static.

Gerard clipped his radio back to his belt and looked over to where I was crying and Snow was yelling at me.

"What did you do to her? You hurt her, didn't you? That's why she ran away! Because you hurt her!"

"We were talking about a song she had been singing when she said she couldn't fall in love again and she left." I managed to say. There were tears running down my cheeks. Snow sat down next to me. Everyone looked strait at her but, just as she opened her mouth to speak, the door flew open.

"Is this the girl you were looking for?" Dr. D said, dragging a befuddled looking Blair through the door. The little girl who I guessed was Gracie trotted in behind them.

Frank looked up. "God Blair are you okay?" he said, running up to her and hugging her tightly. "We were so worried."

~Blair's POV~

"I was gone for all of ten minutes." I muttered.

"It's getting dark and if one of Korse's draculoids had found you and realized you were Killjoy, bad things would happen. If he found out you were MY daughter...I don't wanna imagine..." he said so low that only I could hear.

"FWANKIE LIKES THE PWETTY GURWL!" Gracie yelled.

"No, Grace. These are my daughters." Frank said, chucklig as he pulled Snow and I into a huge hug.

"Oh..." Grace said, turning her head down. Then she looked up, beaming. "UNCLE MIKEY LIKES THE OTHER PWETTY GURWL!" she yelled.

"Wrong pretty girl." Mikey muttered.

I sat down between Mikey and Snow. Mikey whispered "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said, then looked up. "You all deserve to know the truth about me. Snow already knows but...I wanna tell you." I said. They all sat down.

I took a deep breath and started my story.

"I wasn't born Blair Bloodbringer, but I took that name when I was taken to the orphanage. My real name is Jennifer Wayde.

"I used to have short blonde hair and a loving personality. My favorite color was pink, I went to an acadamy in Boston, and I was cultureless. I even had a boyfriend. I loved him, but he hit me and called me names and hurt me, lowering my self esteem and NOT helping with the non-acceptance I got at home. I had a dad, but I never met him except for once, when I was younger.

"When I was 12, we moved to Belleville. There, my mom introduced me to my twin, who was raised by our dad. She helped me become a new person. I died my hair black and fleurescent purple. Snow and I shared a wardrobe and she introduced me to good music...mostly just your band. The music saved my life.

"When we were 13, we got home from school and there were people from social services there to take us away. A few years later Frank adopted us and...here we are."


	3. Author's Note 2

Okay, my faithful fans, I have some news for you...

I CHANGED THE NAME OF ONE CHARACTER!

Snow is now Cemetery Deathpunch!

sorry for the late update, i got grounded :/

Double B Killjoy, signing out!


	4. Chapter 2: Zombie Movies, Fried Brain

Chapter 2

Zombie Movies, Fried Brain Cells, and High School

~Cemetery's POV~

We were sitting on the couches in the living room. Blair had just finished telling her story, and everyone was staring at her. I looked over just as Mikey hugged her.

"I didn't know." he whispered.

"It's not your fault." she whispered back, hugging him.

Everyone just sat there for about three minutes, Blair and Mikey still hugging. no one noticed that Ray was flipping through channels until Gerard screamed "ZOMBIE MOVIE MARATHON!" and hit me in the back of the head when he pulled his arm from around my shoulder.

"OW! GEE!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Sorry baby." he said, leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

"I KNEW IT!" Ray yelled. "Fork over the money guys, I knew they'd be together by the end of the night!"

I laughed, watching Mikey and Frank dig ten dollars each out of their wallets.

Blair stood up and, stretching, said "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in time for Dawn of the Dead." She walked toward our room. I heard her walking around. All of a sudden I heard her yell "CRAP!"and then I heard our suitcase slam closed. She shuffled back out into the livingroom, pajamas in one hand, the other messing with her hair.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank answered. Blair looked up.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Next to the kitchen."

"Okay. Thanks." she muttered, and disapeared into the bathroom.

As soon as we heard the water turn on, Frank turned to Dr. D. "They're going to school."

"You can tell her." Dr. D said.

For about the next ten minutes everyone just sat there, except for Gerard, who was making popcorn and cookies and setting them on the coffee table along with 20 Monsters. Then the water shut off in the bathroom and, after about 3 minutes, I heard her blowdrier click on.

Mikey left the room long enough to put on his pajamas: long, black flannel pants and a 'Dawn of the Dead' t-shirt.

No one noticed as he shuffled to the bathroom.

~Blair's POV~

I had on my PJs: loose, long, black flannel pants and a 'Dawn of the Dead' t-shirt; and was almost finished drying my hair when the door opened. Mikey walked in, totally oblivious of me, and shut the door. He looked up right as I pointed the blow-dryer at his head, making his hair fly back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Secretly frying your brain cells. You?"

"Using the bathroom." He stepped by me and did what he had to do while I turned the other way and finished drying my hair. When I finished, he was sitting on the bathroom counter. I started brushing my teeth.

"Nice pajamas." he said.

I looked up, noticing we matched, and grinned. "Shanksh." I said around the toothbrush. He laughed. I spat my toothpaste into the sink and, quickly pulling my long hair into a ponytail, walked out the bathroom door.

"Race you to the couch." I said, and ran towards the living room. I jumped over the back of Mikey's favorite couch, but he was already there and pulled me down by the waist.

"Stop fooling around, guys." Frank said, then looked at me. "You have school tomorrow, Blair."

"Cool." I said, and leaned against Mikey as the movie started.

~Mikey's POV~

About halfway through the movie, Blair screamed and buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back until her breathing slowed and her heart rate returned to normal. The next thing I knew she was asleep, her head still resting on my chest. She looked so sweet when she slept. Like nothing was wrong. Like nothing would ever be wrong.

But as soon as I moved my hand from her back to cover her with a blanket, her pretty face contorted in fear as she screamed. As I covered her with the blanket, a looked at Cemi.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Just put your hand back." she answered calmly.

As soon as I put my hand back, her screaming stopped. I didn't dare move it for the rest of the night. And I really didn't want to.

...next morning...

I woke at about 7 the next morning. Blair was still sleeping, her head on my chest. I shook her shoulder. "Blair, honey. You gotta get up."

"I dont wanna get up mommy. I'm with my boyfriend." she muttered, shifting her position.

"And who would that be?" I laughed.

"His name is Mikey. You would like him." she murmered. I grinned.

"Blair, honey. It's Mikey. You gotta get up."

"I dont wanna." she moaned.

I laughed, and started saying "Blair. Blair. Blair. Blair. Blair." over and over. After about the twentieth 'Blair' she started poking me, starting at my head and working her way down. When she poked my eye I said "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button." she said and I laughed as she kept poking me.

By the time she got to my waist I grabbed her hands. "Okay, thats enough." I said, and gently kissed her forehead. "Get up."

She sat up, yawned, stretched, and looked at me. "Will you take me to school?"

"Sure." I said, and she got up, walking to her room. I made her an egg sandwich and she walked out of her room. She had been wearing baggy clothes before, and I just noticed how slender she really is. Her hot pink t-shirt said 'I'm with the bassist.' and she was wearing black skinny jeans and hot pink Converse hi-tops. She had on a tight black jacket that was rolled up to her elbows, allowing me to see the thick, black and hot pink stud bracelets that covered her wrists. "Nice shirt." I laughed.

"Thanks." she said, smiling. I watched her as she ate her sandwich, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. Soon we had climbed into my simple black car and were driving down the road way too fast blaring 'NANANA' way too loud. When the song changed, I turned the volume down.

"You do know we cant..." I said, but she cut me off.

"Be in a relationship because of some dumb law that says teenagers and adults cannot be in a relationship? Yeah. I know."

"Yeah..." I said. I really liked her. But I didn't know if she liked me like that, and it hurt like hell. "Your real name is registered at the school. Jennifer Wayde." I said as we were pulling up to the school.

"Okay." she said, then looked at me. "Mikey?"

"Yeah Blair?"

"Will you go in with me? I'm nervous."

"Do you WANT me to die before you get old enough for us to have a relationship?"

"No..."

"Well, you have to go to class." I said.

"Pick me up later?"

"Umm... can't gotta go scan the zones. Either Ray or Gerard and Cemi will pick you up."

She looked me directly in the eyes, concern covering her beautiful face, making her look extremely pale against her black eyeliner. "Stay safe." she said.

"I will. I PROMISE." I said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

She climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her, and walked up to the school. I watched. She looked like a normal teenager. Like she had a normal life. Like she wasn't one of the rebels who fought against the BLI everyday. Like nothing had ever gone wrong, and like nothing ever will.

As I drove away, I could only think of her. How she will never be normal, just because she is a Killjoy. How her life will never be normal, because I wanted her to be mine. And I could see in her eyes that she wanted that.

~Blair's POV~

I walked into my first class as the teacher called my name. "Jennifer Wayde."

"Here." I said, walking through the doorway just as the bell rang. One of the emo boys turned around, the look on his face saying 'really? ANOTHER prep.' but stopped when he saw me. He started gaping like the rest of the boys. I sat down in the corner.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day, except someone asked me to the prom. I said no. Turned out he had a girlfriend. She slapped me. HARD.

At the end of the day I walked outside, looking for Ray's dilapidated land rover or Gerard's 'Danger Mobile'. When I saw Mikey's simple black car my heart jumped. I waved at it, and it pulled up to the curb. I looked in...

...to see Ray driving. I climbed in, throwing my stuff in the back, and said "Hi Ray. Whats up?"

"Gerard and Snow were called to the zones but Mikey said I had to come pick you up from school and take you to base and make sure you get ready cause he's going to take you somewhere when he gets home."

"Oh...okay...?"

"So, what do you want to listen...HOLY MARGARITAS GIRL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he yelled, just noticing the light bruises and red marks standing out on my pale skin.

"Oh...I kinda sorta got into a little fight."

"Kinda sorta?"

"Well, I actually got beat up by some chick whose boyfriend asked me to prom. I said no."

"Why?"

"I'm just going to see the live music."

"Oh yeah...we're playing that prom. I totally forgot."

"Brilliant, Ray. Brilliant."

We sat in silence for a while, until I said "Ray?"

"Yeah Blair?"

"Mikey really does care about me, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. He has ever since that firat day way back in Belleville."

"Wow."

"To him, you are the most special girl in the world."

"Special...how?"

"We know about you and Cemetery. Your powers. Your ability to see into the Otherrealm*."

"That doesn't mean I'm special. It just means I'm a psycho."

"Mikey doesn't think so."

There was a few more minutes of silence, then Ray said "You know he would do anything to keep you safe, to give you a normal life."

"Like what?"

"Blair, last night you fell asleep during the movie. You had screamed and buried your face in Mikey's chest, but he put his hand on your back to make you feel better. Every time he moved his hand you screamed. So he stayed like that, his hand on your back, all night."

"He was keeping them away. Even the touch in real life kept them away in the dream..." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Ray, I was dreaming that the dracs were after me. In the dream, Mikey put his hand on my shoulder and it kept them away. But when he took his hand away, they got SO CLOSE to me, and I screamed."

"Weird."

"Yup."

After five more minutes of silence, I looked out the window. "Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we headed for the zones?"

"What?" he said, just now noticing where we were headed. "Well, I guess we'll turn around."

"NO WAIT!" I yelled. "Lets go see Mikey." We stopped the car at the edge of the road. The rest of the guys were walking to their car, which was parked in front of ours.

When Mikey saw me, he popped the visor to his 'GOOD LUCK' helmet up, then ran to me. He squished me to his chest when he reached me. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at base!"

"Cant...breathe..." I said, and he put me down. "Ray forgot to turn into the driveway and...I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, we need Ray here and Cemi keeps disracting Gerard so..." he turned to Cemetery "Will you take Blair to the base?"

"Sure."

"Have her ready by six."

"Okay." she said, then turned to Gerard. "Bye baby."

He leaned down and kissed her. "love you."

"Love you too."

~Cemetery's POV~

Blair and I climbed into Mikey's car. I started the engine, turned up the volume on the stereo, and drove towards base. We were listening to their Danger Days demo. They wanted two more songs on it but they couldn't think of any.

"What does Mikey want me to get ready for?" she asked.

"A surprise." I answered.

"Yeah, I KNOW that, but what KIND of surprise?" she whined.

I sighed. "If I TOLD you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"Mean." she said.

"I'm doing your makeup when we get home."

"Yay." she moaned sarcastically.

I was in the middle of doing her makeup when I saw him. I had been brushing red eyeliner over her lids. My hand was hovering mid-air.

"Blair?"

"Yeah Cemi?"

"Devin's back."

"Wha-what do you mean?" she said shakily.

"I mean..." I started, then breathed deeply. "I mean he is right behind you..." I whispered. "His ghost."

She kept her eyes closed but I knew she could feel the ghost's hand on her shoulders, slowly sliding down to her chest, sliding under the shirt as they went. Tears flowed down her face.

"STOP IT DEVIN" she growled, her voice cracking as she choked on the tears.

"Why, Wayde? Your my little girl. My little Jennifer Wayde."

Her eyes flashed open when she heard her real name.

She stood up quickly, jerking away from him. "You hurt me. Broke my heart."

"I only showed you what you deserved, bitch! You were MINE, but you thought you could practically WORSHIP those girlfriend-stealing, gay, emo FAGGOTS!"

Both Blair and I were miffed. We let our true selves show: the horribly beautiful demon-like creatures that were Thea's daughters. I heard our ghostly voices ring out in unison. "LEAVE!"

And he was gone.

We sat back down and I finished her makeup, covering the marks on her face and arms. Mikey hadn't noticed them yet. She put on a short black dress with chains all over it and red ribbon laced up the sides. She wore black armwarmers that matched the sides of the dress and red ballet flats that had ribbon up to her knees.

At 5:45 we heard Mikey thumping around downstairs.

At 5:50 we heard Mikey screaming at Ray. "THEY TOOK GRACE AND I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT HER! WE SHOULD HAVE SENT HER HOME WITH THE GIRLS! ALONG WITH YOU!"

I heard two sets of feet running up the fire escape. Gerard was yelling "Mikey! MIKEY!"

The door slammed open and Mikey stormed in. "Ghoul, get ready to leave. You, Party, Jet, and I will leave first, then Dr. Deathdefying will go with Rainbow Pause and Newsagogo after a 15 minute time lapse."

Blair looked at him. "What about Cemi and I?"

~Blair's POV~

He looked directly into my eyes. "I'm NOT putting you through any danger." he paused. "Good-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME GOODBYE MIKEY WAY!"

"Why not?" he said.

I turned my head down, tears flowing down my cheeks. "B-because g-goodbye is...goodbye is forever." I stuttered. He put both hands on my cheeks and raised my face.

"Look at me, Blair. I'll never leave you. But this is something I don't want you involved in."

"Stay safe." I whispered.

"Anything for you." he answered.

~Cemetery's POV~

The whole time Gerard and I were kissing. We parted, and I stared into his eyes. He hugged me tightly to his chest, then let me go and walked off, Mikey following. Blair followed them to the door and watched them descend the stairs of the fire escape, then disappear.

We sat in silence for twenty minutes, hearing Gerard's car leave, then Dr. Deathdefying's van. After 5 more minutes I walked over to the door and slammed it against the wall. Blair's head jerked up. "Where we goin'?"

"To save the Danger Squad, cause you KNOW they're going to get hurt."


	5. Chapter 3: Secrets, Exploding Phones

Chapter 3

Secrets, Exploding Phones, and the (Almost) Death of a Loved One

~Blair's POV~

Driving towards Battery City, Cemi's phone rang.

"Cemi's phone, whaddya want?" she said.

"Cemi, it's Gerard." I heard the phone sputter.

"Oh hi Gee!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Cemi, we are in Battery City going to save Grace. If I don't come back, you know I love you."

Her face turned serious. "Gerard, you WILL come back."

"I really don't know, Cemetery." there was a pause, then he said, "Cemi, Mikey wants to talk to Blair."

She passed the phone to me and stepped on the gas pedal. "Hello?" I said.

"Blair? This is Mikey."

"Hey."

"Umm...the guys and I could get...captured...during this mission, so I wanted to-" he was cut off by a large crash.

"Mikey what WAS that?"

"Nothing. Listen, Blair, I might not be coming back so I just wanted to say-"

Cemi grabbed the phone, yelled "JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER ALREADY!" and gave me the phone back.

"Do you really love me, Mikey?"

"Yes, and we've been REALLY close for the past few days. I want you to at least think about wether or not you would-" and then the line cut off.

"Mikey?"

Yupp. Their phone exploded.

"What happened?" Cemi asked, "What did he ask you?"

I stayed quiet for a second, but then my body started shaking. I was having a vision. I saw Mikey, Gerard, and Frank crumpled on the floor. They were dying, if not dead. "Blair? What are you seeing?"

I breathed deeply, then my body was wracked with sobs. I knew she could read my mind. I looked straight at her, showing her what I saw.

"CRAP! NO! GERARD YOU IDIOT!" Snow yelled, and pounded the gas pedal. We were going 170 miles per hour towards Battery City. "See if there's a ray gun in the back. I'm gonna kill those BL/ind draculoids. They hurt my Gee."

As I was digging around in Mikey's old backpack (I found a Vend-A-Hack) I said "Cemi, do you think me and-"

She cut me off. "Yes, Blair. You and Mikey should be together. It's right. Trust me."

There was a few minutes of silence. I was crying my eyes out, and I looked out the window and started singing "Well I was there on the day, They sold the cause for the queen, And when the lights all went out, We watched our lives on the screen, I hate the endin myself, But it started with an alright scene..."

Snow started singing a different song. All I heard was "Someday you will find me, Caught beneath the landslide, In a champagne supernova, A champagne supernova in the sky. Wake up the dawn and aske her why, A dreamer dreams, She never dies...But you and I we live and die, The world's still spinning round."

All of a sudden we were on the same page. We both started singing "Seize the day, Or die regretting the time the time you lost, It's empty and cold without you here, Too many people to ache over..."

Next thing I knew we were skidding to a stop in front of the BLI HQ. I saw Ray on the hood of Gerard's car. Cemetery ran towards him, yelling "Go find the others! I'll heal him!"

I saw her hovering her left hand over his face. I turned and ran toward the building, ray gun at the ready, and heard Snow say "Elements heal him." Then there were two sets of feet behind me.

I focused on the door in front of me. I could hear Mikey's voice. It was hoarse, full of pain. I knew these would be his last words if I didn't help him NOW. "Frank...before the...stupid phone exploded...I was gonna ask...her...to be my...girlfriend..."

Speeding up, I launched myself through the air, shattering the glass of the door as I flew through it. There were cuts all over my arms and blood was seeping through my torn-up tights.

"Blair?" Mikey said faintly.

I hovered my hand over Mikey's face and said "Elements, heal him."

The power was too much.

I was dying.

The last thing I heard was "BLAIR! NO!"

~Cemetery's POV~

I healed Ray and he stood up and, clutching his ray gun, started running after Blair. I followed. She was far ahead of us, and I watched her launch herself into the air. She twisted around and used her back to shatter the glass door. I ran faster, wanting to see what else she would do that might be useful. As long as she didn't try to heal them, she would be fine.

When I got close enough, I heard her say "Elements, heal him."

I launched myself through the empty door frame. Both Mikey and I yelled "POISON! NO!"

And then I could do nothing but watch as her body crumpled into Mikey's arms, limp.

I turned, quickly healing Frank and moved to Gerard. He was cold and lying limp against the wall.

His heart wasn't beating.

Tears in my eyes, I put both hands on his shoulders and said "Elements heal him." When nothing happened, I scraemed "THEA! MOTHER! HEAL HIM! PLEASE MOMMA! PLEASE!"

Ray walked over and dragged me away from Gerard. "Go sit by Blair." he said. "She needs you there for her and Mikey needs the comfort."

I sat next to Mikey. Blair was lying limp in his arms and he was crying.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry this much." I whispered.

"I don't wanna lose her." he answered. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on her cheek. She unconsciously shifted position, burying her face in his chest, and I looked at Mikey.

"She wont die." I said.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Neither will Gerard."

~Blair's POV~

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, and there was a dry mettalic taste in my mouth. I heard someone singing "At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see, You are never comin home, Never comin home..."

"Cemi..?" I said hoarsely. "W-where? How?"

"Blair it's okay you're at base." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Cemi why are you..?" I looked over. On the bed next to me was Gerard. He looked so lifeless. "Oh my god is he okay?" I whispered. Snow just shrugged then, sitting on the chair between the two beds, covered her face with her hands and started sobbing. The first time I have ever seen her cry.

"Blair? Oh, Blair I thought I lost you." Mikey said, waking up. He held me tight to his chest. "I love you so much."

...next morning...

"Come on Frankie please can I scan the zones with you and Ray PLEASE" Grace said, jumping up and down. "Pwetty pwetty PWEEZE!"

I couldn't help but laugh, but then I looke dat my twin. "Snow, I could stay here with you and Grace if you want."

"Nah, it's fine. Go shoot some dracs for me, 'kay?" she said as she looked down at Gerard, eyes full of fear of losing him.

"'Kay. See you later Snow." I said.

"Bye Snow." Frank, Ray, and Mikey said and, with ray guns in hand, we were out.

~Cemetery's POV~

"Come on Gee baby wake up please!" I said, nudging him with my arm.

"No matter how many times you say that he's not waking up." Grace said boredly.

"You don't-" I sniffed "know that."

"Maybe I do, Aunt Cemi. It's just," she paused. "I'M SO BORED!"

...3 minutes later...

"Hey Cemi trouble in the zones I gotta go." Dr. D said, bursting through the door.

"Can I go with you Dr. D PLEASE?" Grace yelled.

"Fine." Dr. D said, and they left.

...5 minutes later...

It feels like Gerard has been gone forever, even though its only been 3 days. I can't live without him...I have to try one more time.

"Thea, mother, please! I can't live without him. I NEED him." I said. "Elements heal him PLEASE!" I screamed. It took most of my energy but nothing happened.

He was gone.

I got on the bed and layed next to him and cried. Then his armed wrapped around me.

"Cemi, don't cry." he said. I looked at him, at his face and his eyes. His alive and shining eyes filled with love, worry, confusion, and want. "God. Gee you scared me. I thought you..." I cried into his chest and held on to him for dear life. I loved him so much it hurt.

"Snowy I'll never leave you. I'm in love with you so much that you're part of my soul. Please don't..." he said, lifting my chinso he could look into my eyes. I closed mine and looked into his mind. "Stop that Cemetery I mean it."

I let go. "Sorry." I smiled cutely and he laughed.

"I missed you." he said.

"Me too." After a brief pause we started making out.

It felt as if our souls were melting together, becoming one and all was right in the world. Nothing could tear us apart. I felt his warm hand snake under my shirt and unclasp my bra. I sat up, taking off my shirt and then his. We started making out again.

And then the door opened...


	6. Chapter 4: Trouble In Zone 3

Chapter 4

Trouble In Zone 3

~Cemetery's POV~

"Cemi, there was...oh crap! Sorry!" Frank said, closing the door. We heard laughing.

"Um...I better...um...go see what they want." I blushed and then got dressed. The entire time Gerard watched me with loving eyes.

As I started to leave he caught my arm. "Hey..." he stared into my eyes, the gaze burning into my heart. "I love you. While I was...gone...I thought of you always. It kept me from moving on." A tear rolled down my cheek and I kissed him before I left.

~Blair's POV~

"Dude! Gerard's awake and working too!" Frank said, and we all laughed. It felt as if the world was okay again.

It took forever for Cemi to come out. "Um...hi guys." she said. She had tears in her eyes and she was blushing. "He's alive. Thank Thea he's alive." we hugged as she cried tears of joy. The next thing I knew we were all crying. It was weird.

"Okay, lets break up this love fest and come on, we've got a problem in Zone 3." Frank said. "Dr. D is there now. We've got to go. It's BAD."

~Gerard's POV~

The door bursted open and made me jump. I looked to see who it was. Cemi ran to me. Behind her Ray, Frank, and Mikey walked in. Mikey had his arm around Blair. "So, what's up?" I said.

"Trouble in Zone 3." Frank said.

Ray muttered "But you wouldn't know that, would you, busy boy."

Mikey laughed and Cemi blushed.

"Well I'm going to help too!" I yelled, and a look of worry crossed Cemi's face.

"No. Stay and rest. You need it." she said.

I began to get up to prove I was okay, but then there was a sharp pain in my right rib cage and my heart spazzed out. The world went black. "Oh god! Gerard!" Cemi screamed. I felt arms help me into bed.

"DAMN!" I yelled.

My vision cleared. Everyone's eyes were on me, worry in their features. Cemi was crying, her head in her hands. "Cemi." I said. "I'm fine. It's okay." She was shaking.

"Guys, lets give them 10 minutes. We've got time." Mikey said. I gave him a greatful look, then everyone left.

~Cemetery's POV~

I was just standing there, crying like an idiot. But I couldn't stop, which is weird because I never cry, NEVER. Not since the 5th grade when my dad disappeared. But for some reason I was standing beside Gerard, face in my hands, crying my eyes out.

"Cemi, it's okay. It's okay." Gerard said.

"I-I-I know it's j-j-just..." I stuttered.

"Come here." Gerard said. I got onto the bed with him and cried into his chest. "Shhh." Gerard said. "It's okay, shh..."

I stopped crying and looked up at him, then started laughing. He looked confused. "You told me it was okay." I laughed. He still looked confused, then I sang "Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say." He started laughing with me.

"Oh shut up and just kiss me." he said, and we started making out again.

~Blair's POV~

"Alright now, 3-2-1." Frank opened the door to Cemi and Gerard kissing. "Come on, 10 minutes are up." he said.

"Damn." Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

"WAIT!" Cemi shouted. "Blair, I'm still weak, I need your help."

"CEMETERY DEATHPUNCH you KNOW wha-"

She cut me off "I know but I can't do this on my own."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Thank you B. Okay lay down Gee." he did what she told him. "Now, B, stand on the other side of the bed and give me your hands."

Cemi and I took Mikey's car, and Ray rode with us. Mikey, Grace, Gerard, and Frank rode in the 'Death Machine'. Gerard was fine, we had healed him.

Cemi was driving while Ray and I looked for two masks. We found one solid black with blood stains on it, and another with different colored stripes and a single bright blue tear painted next to the left eye hole. I put on the second one and gave the first to Snow. I grabbed two black rayguns and two red clown-smile bandanas, passing one set to Cemetery as we skidded into Zone 3.

"What's up?" Cemi asked as we crawled out of the car, tying the bandanas over our nose and mouth.

"It doesn't look like-" I started, but Party Poison cut me off.

"Get in a circle with your backs together!" he hissed. I stood beside Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul, Ghoul beside Jet Star, Jet beside Cemi, Cemi beside Party, and Party beside Kobra. Grace and Dr. Deathdefying were in the Doc's van.

The dracs were surrounding us. At first there seemed to only be a few of them, then Jet shouted "TEAM KILLJOY, BIOTCHES!" and we saw the full mass of their crowds.

"Fudge..." Ghoul whispered.

There were thousands of dracs surrounding us.

All six of us started blasting the dracs directly in front of us. It was crazy. Dracs were dropping like flies, but they just kept coming.

~Cemetery's POV~

They were dropping like flies but rising like the sun!

~Frank's POV~

Thanks Ray! THANKS A LOT!

~Gerard's POV~

Damn, Cemi's hot when she's fighting.

~Mikey's POV~

Damn, Blair's hot when she's fighting. Try not to drool. TRY NOT TO DROOL.

~Ray's POV~

It's just like Halo 3. IT"S JUST LIKE HALO 3!

~Blair's POV~

"WAIT! Guys they're not fighting back." I yelled and they all stopped. There were only about 7 dracs left standing, but the fact that NONE of the dead ones had even tried to fight back made me feel funny inside.

It was getting dark but we didn't want to leave with the dracs still here, so we set up a camp. About halfway through pitching a tent, Mikey sat down and let the black cloth fall over him. I could see his basic form under the cloth.

"Mikey, what's up?" Gerard said.

"I'm hungry! Listen, my stomach is growling!" He moaned, then everyone shut up until we heard a low grumble.

"What the fudge?" Frank shouted.

"DON'T SAY FUDGE!" Mikey yelled and, with a loud 'THUD' and a groan, fell back onto the ground, the cloth completely collapsing.

...20 minutes later...

After 20 minutes of Mikey yelling "SOOO EFFING HUNGRY!", Gerard yelling "WE KNOW!", Frank moaning "I need Pansy*", and Ray asking me for his GameBoy like an 8 year-old, Cemi stood up, clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, and said "Blair, me and you are going to go get supplies. What do you guys need?"

I looked at Mikey, who yelled "Food!" and bolted up, still under the tent.

Frank said "Pansy!" and Ray yelled "VIDEO GAMES!"

I looked over at Cemi, who was kissing Gerard. "Cemi. Cemi! CEMETERY DEATHPUNCH!" I yelled.

She broke away from Gerard, saying "Oh...What?"

"Let's go!"I said, and we climbed into Mikey's car.

~Snow's POV~

We were driving down the road to the base. "Did I ever tell you how INSANE Mikey was when he was younger?" I asked Blair. She looked at me.

"No." She said. "Like how crazy?"

"Like he believes in Unicorns, once he took a portable electric heater in the shower with him, and sometimes he would stick forks in the toaster." She just stared, gaping.

"He did WHAT with an electric heater?" she yelled.

"He took an electric heater into the shower with him. Every time you ask him about it, he'll say 'At least I wasn't cold'." I said, and she started laughing. I drove up to the base. There was an old neon sign on the front that was supposed to say 'DINER' on the front of the base. The 'N' and the 'R' had faded, so it just said 'DIE'.

We ran up the fire escape to the second floor, and I let us in.

"I'll get Ray's video games and Pansy." Blair said, and I grabbed a cardboard box and a cooler. I put ice in the cooler, filling it with Monster and pop, along with some sushi for Mikey. I shoved as much junk food as I could into the cardboard box, then added some fruit for Frank. GO VEGETARIAN! I opened a cabinet and grabbed bread, peanut butter, crackers, marshmallow creme for Gerard, and Twizzlers for Frank.

Finaly I filled 14 thermoses with coffee and loaded the stuff into the car.

~Gerard's POV~

As soon as the girls left Frank looked at me. "WHY? Why her? You could choose ANY girl in the world to date, ANY fan. But you...oh YOU HAVE to go off and date MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled at me. I just looked at him.

"Frank, I've loved her as long as I've known her, and that's a LONG TIME, Frank. A LONG effing time." I shouted. I hope this doesn't turn into a fight. He's my best friend.

"HOW MUCH, GERARD? HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE HER?" he yelled. He stared at me intensly.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. I really couldn't find the words to explain it, so I improvised. "I would catch a grenade for her..." I sang.

"Seriously, Gee. Seriously?" he said.

"Yeah." I said, grinning.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Alrighty Bruno." he sighed.

"Frank, I really do love her. I'd die for her." I said softly.

"Okay, man. I believe you..." he paused. "But does she?"

~Blair's POV~

"CEMI!" I screamed. "TURN THE RADIO DOWN!" We were almost to Zone 3 and Snow was blasting some Slipknot song. It's giving me a headache.

"NO!" Cemi screamed. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" I would have been laughing if my head wasn't splitting open.

We pulled into Zone 3 right as Gerard started singing "I would catch a grenade for her...".

Frank looked at him. "Seriously, Gee. Seriously?"

"Yeah." Gerard said.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Alrighty Bruno." he sighed.

He said something else, but we didn't hear it, because right at that time Ray said "Mikey WHAT are you DOING?" Cemi and I turned to see Mikey dancing around and messing with his fly.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee REAL BAD." he sang, making up the tune. Cemi laughed.

"Then why don't you go already?"

"My zipper is stuck! It's stuck!" he kept singing and jumping.

I walkeed over to him and put my hands on his shoulders to keep him from jumping. "Honey, you need to stop embarrasing yourself." I whispered in his ear, and jerked the zipper of his black skinny jeans down easily.

"So sexy...thanks baby." he whispered. I kissed him quickly, brushing my lips across his.

"And still only 17." I was so glad Frank didn't hear that.

I turned and started walking toward Cemi. "Nice one, twin." she said. "But you can't be too sexy around him. He can't focus. Besides, you aren't even dating yet."

I laughed.

~Cemetery's POV~

It was around 2 AM when I woke up to someone whispering my name. "Ashley, psst Ashes wake up." Yeah, my real name is Ashley May Wayde, I've always hated it. "ASHLEY MAY WAYDE WAKE UP!" I groaned and sat up.

"Holy crap, Danny!" I whisper/yelled, his face was about a foot away from mine.

"Hey, little sis." he said happily. Danny Poe, me and Blair's older brother. He never really knew Blair. He commited suicide on his fifteenth birthday, when I was 5.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His face darkened.

"I came to warn you."

"Okay." I nodded. "Bout what?"

"Your sickness. it's growing." he softened. "You need to go to a doctor."

I stared at him. "Seriously? Danny, I don't care."

"Ash-" he started, but Gerard cut him off.

"Hey Cemi, you up? Get out here."

I frowned. "Coming." I said. "You better go Danny." He frowned but disappeared.

~Gerard's POV~

Cemi came out in her fluffy pj pants and her 'I'm with the band' t-shirt. "Nice." I said, smirking.

"Yeah." she said. Uh-oh something's wrong, I thought.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded. I know something's wrong. Her face looked pale-er, and she seemed troubled. I sighed. "Cemi, I know something's wrong."

"I'm fine." she said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Where's Blair? I need to talk to her."

"They left, we're camp sitting." she looked shocked.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yep." I smiled. "So..."

"So." she said, too. I put my hand in my pants pocket. Yep, it's still there.

"Gerard, I have to leave." Snow said suddenly. She sounded like she was choking back tears. I gaped at her.

"Wha-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm leaving. I've stayed too long." A tear ran down her left cheek. "I just wanted to make sure Jennifer was safe before I-"

"Station...Transmission contented." the radio spat. "Cemetery, Party, quit fooling around and get to base." Dr. Deathdefying said. "We have Korse."

All I could think of was how her sentence was going to end. Before she what? Died? Killed herself? Moved? Got married?

Commited suicide, leaving me alone, in pain, yet also leaving me to Frank, who I loved?

But never as much as her.

~Blair's POV~

"Ah...there's the heart-breaker that killed my son." Korse said bitterly.

"WHAT? I LOVED DEVIN WHY WOULD I KILL HIM?" I screamed. Right at this moment Cemi and Gerard burst through the door.

"What?" Mikey said.

I have a LOT of explaining to do.

...AUTHOR'S NOTE...

Sorry about them randomly calling each other by their Killjoy names in the middle of the chapter. I know it's confusing.

*For those of you that don't know, Pansy is Frank's first guitar.


	7. Chapter 5: It's Better Off This Way

Chapter 5

It's Better Off This Way...

~Mikey's POV~

"Wait, so... YOUR ex-boyfriend..." I pointed at Blair, then turned to Korse, saying "Is YOUR son?"

"DEAD son." Korse said, then looked past me at Blair, saying "Thanks to that bitch."

I stepped up to him, staring, and saying through my teeth, "NO ONE calls her that." I was a little trigger-happy today, ready to shoot Korse's shiny bald head as soon as I got a reason. In stepped back.

"Is that the only reason you're out to get them, the only reason you starteed Better Living Industries? Because of ME?" Blair said meekly.

"That...AND I wanted to rid the world of you FREAKS and the emotion you feed off of. You are as correct as ever, darling. What happened, Jennifer? You used to be so CLEVER." Korse said, reaching out to touch her face. I slapped him, but instead of baking away as she should have, Blair stepped closer to Korse.

"Could I do ANYTHING to make you stop...to make you leave them alone..?"

"No."

Blair was silent for a few moments, and I could see tears building in her pretty eyes. "What if..." she paused, took a shaky breath, and started again."What if I left them, forgot all about them, walk out of the Killjoy lifestyle. Never will I listen to music, watch concerts, or even THINK of them. As long as you LEAVE THEM ALONE."

"Forever?" Korse asked.

I could see her crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Yes." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Deal." Korse said, quickly sweeping his fingers over her eyes, then turned and, taking his dracs with him, left. She watched him, then turned a ninety and started walking down the road.

"Blair, wait!" I shouted, and ran after her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around.

"Who's Blair?" she asked."My name is Jenny."

"Well, Jenny, where are you going?" I asked.

"Anywhere."

"Stay safe."

"Okay." She paused, turning and walking a few paces, then stopped and, looking over her shoulder, said"Look, you seem like a nice guy. Go out in the world, find yourself a girlfriend. And if you had one, but she had to leave you, it's better off this way. Good-"

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Jennifer Wayde."

"And why not?"

"Because goodbye is forever." I whispered the words Blair had once said to me. She turned and started walking...

And walking...

And walking...

And I could do nothing but hum random notes and think "How could they say, Jenny wont you please come home? Cause everyone knows you dont ever wanna go back. Let me be the one to save you." over and over.

All I could do as I watched my best friend an dthe love of my life disappear over the desert horizon was write a song for her that she will never hear. Dark, heavy storm clouds rolled in, I felt a swift breeze, and realized...

The last of Blair Bloodbringer had just left us.

I crumpled to the ground.

I don't know how much time had passed when Ray scooped me up and carried me over to Dr. Deathdefying's van, laye dme on the floor of it, and we went back to base. Ray carried me up the fire escape and towards my room. As we passed the kitchen, I saw a firetruck red leather-bound journal with a red ribbon bookmark sticking out of it.

"Wait, Ray. What's that?" I said weakly. He set me down on my couch and passed me the book. Everyone gathered around me and Cemi nudged me.

"Read it out loud." she said.

I took a deep breath. "Death is nothing at all, I have only slipped away into the next room. I am I and you are you. Whatever we were to each other, that we still are. Call me by my old familir name, speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me, and pray for me. Let my name be ever the household word that it always was. Let it be spoken without effort, without trace of a shadow on it. Life is all it ever meant, it is the same as it ever was, there is absolutely no unbroken continuity. Why should I be out of mind just because I am out of sight? I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhwere very near, just around the corner."

As I read her poem I started crying my eyes out. My body went limp and I crumpled into Gerard. Being near my brother made me feel better, he always knew how to make things right. He and Frank carried me to my room and lay me onto my bed. With all the strength I had left I curled into a ball and started sobbing.

When they finally left I realized: My whole world just imploded because ONE GIRL was taken from me. I loved her. Snow was right: I really loved Blair, I just didn't want to admit it.

...5 months later...

I realized that Blair was gone and I wasn't dead yet. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a swiss army knife. In a few minutes I had managed to bull the blade out and roll up my sleeves.

In one quick, deep cut, all this pain would be over...

In one quick, deep cut, I'd be dead...

I made that quick, deep cut...

Then another...

And another...

And two more...

And five on the other arm...

I blacked out just as my door creaked open.

~Cemetery's POV~

I nudged the door with my hip and it opened. "Mikey? I brought you some-" I dropped the pancakes and coffee I was holding when I saw the blood.

The bright, crimson blood...

Gathering in pools around Mikey...

His pale arms...

One hand loosly holding a bloody knife...

"GERARD!" I managed to choke out. I heard him run down the hall and he hit the doorframe to stop himself.

"What's wro- oh GOD." he said as soon as he saw Mikey. He stepped over the food and glass and ran over to Mikey, grabbing his younger brother's arms. He bowed his head and his bright hair fell in his face, masking the tears. "Cemi, go get help." he whispered.

I ran through the halls, yelling "Dad! Dr. D! Ray! DADDY!" As I burst into the living room Frank caught my shoulders.

"Cemi. Cemi, look at me! What's wrong?"

In between sobs I managed to say "M-Mikey...blood...help...please..." Frank looked at Ray, and then they realized what I was talking about. ray grabbed towels from the bathroom and ran towards Mikey's room. Dr. D called 911.

The whole time Frank hugged me, rubbing my back as I cried, and whispered"Shh...hush, Cemi...it'll be okay...he'll be fine..."

A few minutes later the ambulance got to the house and I watched as they carried Mikey's pale, limp body out of the house on a stretcher. Gerard and Grace followed. "You coming Frankie?" Gee asked.

"Nah...I'll stay here with Cemi, bring her to the hospital later." he whispered.

"Okay. Bye Frank. Bye Ray. Bye Cemi." he whispered, and I heard the door close.

A few hours of TV-and otherwise silence-later, I looked up at Frank.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi."

"You okay?" he asked, messing up my hair.

"No." I said flatly.

"Well, Gee just called and said that Mikey's awake."

"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess." I whispered.

"Do you wanna go see him?"

"Yeah...Dad?"

"What?"

"Could we take him some sushi?"

"I think he might like that." Frank said, a slight smile pulling at his lips. I got up, grabbed a tray of sushi from the refridgerator, and walked back over to Frank, who attacked my head with a brush. When he finished, he opened the door and Ray walked out. "Come on Cemi. Let's go." Frank said, grabbing my arm.

When we got to the hospitol Mikey was sitting on the bed, a few tears in his eyes. "Watchin Lifetime movies again?" I asked. He looked up.

"Hey Cemi." he said.

"I brought you some sushi."

"Yay." he said weakly, smiling faintly. I sat down beside him on the bed and passed him the sushi.

There was a bloodbag hooked to an IV in his right arm and he was hooked to a heart monitor that had a distinct fist-print in it...Gerard's fist-print. There were a few pill bottles and a list of instructins on the table: Depression Reducers-once every 24 hours; Pain Reliever-every 4 hours; Sleep Medication- 9 PM.

"Gerard..." I murmered.

"What baby?"

"He can't...he can't take these pills Gerard." I murmered, holding up the Depression Reducers and Pain Relievers.

"He has to Cem-"

I cut him off. "Gerard look at the bottles HE CANT TAKE THE PILLS!" Gerard took the bottles out of my hand and studied the carefully.

"You're right Cemetery he cant take these."

Frank walked up behind him. "Why not?"

"They're made by Better Living Industries." Gerard and I said in unison.

Frank looked at us and Ray looked up. Grace turned from where she was standing by the window with Dr. Deathdefying. "How will he get better?" she asked. I looked up and, pulling Blair's iPod out of my pocket, walked over to the peakers. I plugged it in and, all of a sudden Sing! was playing. A small smile brightened Mikey's dull features.

"Sing it out, boy you gotta be what tomorrow needs. Sing it out, girl you gotta see what tomorrow means." he sang along.

And then I noticed his eyes. "Gee?" I whispered, scared.

"What, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Wh-what's wrong with Mikey's eyes?" I asked. There were dark shadows around Mikey's once-bright hazel eyes.

"He...he was joining." Gerard answered, tears in his eyes.

"Joining what?"

"He was getting ready to march the Black Parade. He even flat-lined once. That's why I punched the heart monitor."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I hope they fade soon."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Without...her...he may not have the strength to stay here. He may...he may be marching the Black Parade soon." I looked up into his tear-stained eyes.

He's not the only one, I thought to myself. I got up and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Crap." I whispered. Right under my eyes, ever so faintly, were black shadows...

~Mikey's POV~

The music was playing "When I was...A young boy...My father...Took me into the city...To see a marching band."

_Where are you, Blair?_

"He said son when...You grow up...Would you be...The savior of the broken...The beaten and the damned."

_ I need you._

"He said will you...Defeat them...Your demons...And all the non-believers...The plans that they have made."

_ I miss you! Where are you?_

"Because one day...I'll leave you...A phantom...To lead you in the summer...To join the Black Parade."

_ Come back!_

"WHEN I WAS! A YOUNG BOY! MY FATHER! TOOK ME INTO THE CITY! TO SEE A MARCHING BAND! HE SAID SON WHEN! YA GROW UP! WOULD YOU BE! THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN! THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED!"

_ I need you..._

"Sometimes I get the feelin...She's watchin over me-"

All of a sudden I jerked up and I yelled "I DON'T HAVE THE FEELING SHE'S WATCHING OVER ME! SHE LEFT ME BEHIND!" I put my head in my hands and started sobbing. "I-I love-loved her a-and she-e le-eft me be-ehind." I choked through the sobs. I felt arms around me and looked up to see firetruck red hair and hazel eyes. "I-I lo-ov-ve yo-ou Gee-e-e." I choked.

"I love you too Mikes. It'll be okay. There'll be other girls." he whispered, rubbing my back. I sniffled.

"I know there will be other girls. But they wont be like her."

"I know Mikes. I know she was special."

"Not just special. Different. She was different."

"How?"

"She was born a Killjoy. Her soul was dark, but there was a light in it. She cared. She really, truely cared."

He was silent for a moment, and I could tell he was thinking.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked.

"I miss her, but she's gone."

~Gerard's POV~

"You need to stay alive for her Mikey."

"Why?"

"Because there's still a chance she'll come back." I said, and looked up at Cemi, who smiled meekly.

"I have to go. Doctor's appointment." she said, pointing to the door.

"Bye baby." I muttered.

"Bye Gee." she said. I saw a tear roll down her cheek as she walked out.

~Cemetery's POV~

I walked down the hall slowly, salty tears rolling down my cheeks. I was glad they weren't black. If they were black, that meant I was dying.

"Ashley Wayde?" the nurse called, and I walked up to her. "The doctor is ready to see you."

~Blair's POV~

I don't know why but, as I was walking through the desert, I kept hearing a song that went "It was the middle of the night, when I heard you took your life. You were slowly changing, slowly changing to black and white."

I lay down in the sand. IT had been dark for a while and I was tired from walking so much.

And then it started raining.

I felt the mud run into my hair, matting it, and my body was sinking into the squishy ground. I used the last of my strength to write an inscription in the mud, drawing a gravetsone around it. I simply wrote "Learn to live without the name on the gravestone." and lay back down.

I knew my 'gravestone' would wash away, but I didn't really care. Names on gravestones don't really matter.

Especially if no one knows you're dead.

~Cemetery's POV~

As I helped Mikey get into the car, the doctor's words were ringing in my ears: "Well, Ms. Wayde, it looks like the cancer is gone. You're free to leave."

I was so happy! Which was kinda scaring me. I was never happy. EVER. But Mikey was coming home and my cancer was gone. This was PERFECT!

_Almost_. I thought, remembering Blair. And my heaven turned back to hell.

I thought of our first day at base. Smiling at the memory, I leaned into Gerard's shoulder and slept on the way to base.

When I woke up there was a note on the counter. 'Cemi, went to SCHS to get ready for prom. See you tonight. Love, Gee."

"What time is it, anyway?" I muttered, looking at the clock. 4 PM.

"Dr. D! I'm goin out!" I yelled.

...Author's Note...

Yes, I made Blair leave, and then skipped 5 months, then made Mikey try to kill himself, and Cemi was dying, and then we find out Blair dies...

Or does she..?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
